Oculto
by supermonstrum
Summary: AU Erik y su madre huyen a la persecución antisemita durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El señor Xavier les ofrece un escondite junto a los Shaw. La vida es tediosa, gris, hasta que Charles pasa a mudarse con ellos.


**Prefacio**

_—¡¿Qué sucedió? —chilló Edie Lehnsher mientras prendía las luces de la casa y corría de un lado a otro, buscando algodón y alcohol—. ¡Jakob!, ¿dónde estaban?, ¿qué le pasó a Erik? Ven aquí, Erik, siéntate._

Jakob Lehnsherr se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sus ojos azules reflejaban una mezcla de impotencia y frustración. Su esposa lo había notado apenas los recibió, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle, primero porque el corte bajo el ojo de su hijo la preocupó más; segundo, porque sabía que Jakob le contaría todo a su debido momento.

—_¡Mamá! —replicó el muchacho haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando el ojo._

—Deja que tu madre arregle eso, no seas terco —dijo Jakob nervioso—. Mañana no irás al colegio y no quiero que llames ni hables con nadie hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?

Erik era demasiado terco para decir que sí sin preguntar antes. Sin embargo, aquella fue de las pocas veces en las que se limitó a morderse la lengua y asentir

Una vez que su madre terminó de arreglar sus heridas, subió las escaleras, dejó su ropa en un rincón de la habitación y, quedando sólo en ropa interior, se metió bajo las sábanas, con la oreja atenta a lo que hablaba sus padres.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

_—No estoy seguro. Cerramos el negocio tarde, uno de los clientes llegó un minuto antes de la hora. Luego regresamos a casa y nos cruzamos con un grupo del partido. Comenzaron a burlarse, a golpearnos… no estaban ebrios._

—Mañana iremos a la policía, Jakob, no podemos dejar que hagan lo que se les plazca.

—No, Edie… Estábamos a una calle de la policía y no hicieron nada. Nosotros ya no estamos a salvo en nuestro propio país.

…

Las leyes de Núremberg ya habían atravesado las fronteras junto con los alemanes. La gente pasaba a ser pura, medio judía, un cuarto judía y, obviamente, la parte mala de todo eso era la judía.

A Edie no le gustaba tocar el tema porque le afectaba demasiado. Bastante había tenido cuando dejaron Alemania desconociendo si Jakob había sobrevivido o no al bombardeo que hubo en Inglaterra cuando estaba de viaje.

Para enfrentar toda la situación, Edie se tomaba un tiempo para orar, en cambio Erik sólo lo hacía para acompañarla porque era una manera de conectarse más aún con ella. Hacía un par de años que Erik se encontraba en una especie de crisis interna en la que no podía comprender por qué estaba sucediéndole todo aquello a él y a los demás judíos. ¿Cuál era en verdad ese mal tan grande que habían hecho y por el que estaba pagando?

Hubo una noche en la que él había olvidado el toque de queda: estaba a media calle de su casa y se cruzó con un grupo de la juventud de Hitler. No dudaron un solo segundo en abalanzarse sobre él para romperle la nariz a patadas.

Erik era un judío que en secreto ya no creía en ninguna entidad justa que le pusiera fin a todo aquello ni por la que valía la pena padecer de esa forma.

Mudarse fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, pero sólo funcionó bien durante un tiempo. Después las cosas comenzaron a ser como antes: prohibido el uso del transporte público, compras permitidas en locales judíos, estrella de David obligatoria en todas las prendas.

El miedo de Edie se acrecentó cuando uno de sus vecinos recibió una citación de la SS. Fue hace casi dos semanas y todavía no tenían señales de él.

—¿Crees que podríamos volver a mudarnos? Quizá a Estados Unidos —propuso Erik una noche, interrumpiendo con el lúgubre silencio que se formabas todas las noches durante la cena.

—Ya es tarde —sentenció ella—. Es casi imposible entrar o salir del país. No podemos usar el tranvía, ¡¿y quieres ir a comprar un par de boletos para salir de aquí como si nada?

Aquello último sonó con sorna e histeria tales, que Erik permaneció boquiabierto unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada, avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

Su madre suspiró y fue hasta él para abrazarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro. Siempre hablaba en susurros, siempre parecía tener miedo—. No quise decirlo así, hijo. Estoy asustada y necesito a tu padre aquí conmigo…

—Pero no está, mamá —cortó, intentando no sonar apático—. Así que tenemos que pensar en algo nosotros dos.

—Nuestro vecino aún no ha regresado…

—Creí que asumimos que no la hará.

—Lo sé hijo. —Su mirada parecía haberse perdido en las últimas palabras que Erik pronunció.

Se decían cosas que daba escalofríos: campos de trabajo en el cual los hacían trabajar de forma inhumana. Los hacían llevar sus pertenencias para crear la falsa idea de que era sólo un campo de trabajo, pero les arrebataban todo en la estación. Eran metidos a vagones de carga, amontonados como animales, algunos morían durante el viaje, aplastados por los otros. Nadie sabía que más sucedía porque nadie había regresado con vida de esos lugares. Erik escuchó acerca de hornos y cámaras de gas, de soldados que disparaban por placer, de la muerte.

—No —dijo finalmente Edie—. No vamos a ir.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—No lo sé, pero no vamos a averiguarlo.

Dejó de abrazarlo y fue a buscar la libreta de números telefónicos, arrimó una silla al lado del teléfono y ordenó a Erik que fuera a dormir.

—No entiendo qué quieres hacer, mamá.

—Te lo explicaré bien cuando las cosas se acomoden definitivamente.

Sabiendo que insistir no le traería más respuestas, Erik le dio el beso de las buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Sobre su mesa de noche estaba un ejemplar de_ El Golem_, libro que le había encontrado entre las pertenencias de su padre cuando ayudaba a Edie con la mudanza. Aunque la lectura no era de las grandes pasiones de Erik, El Golem era lo único que lo conectaba con Jakob, por eso retrasaba la lectura lo más que podía.

Pasó la mitad de la noche con la vista clava al techo, tratando de escuchar lo que su madre cuchicheaba, mas no consiguió nada útil. Estuvo a punto de encender la radio y cuando recordó que estaba por comenzar el noticiero de la media noche, descartó la idea.

Las noches de insomnio lo hacían reflexionar acerca de lo breve que es la existencia de todos los humanos, acerca de su maldad. Detestaba a todos y no creía en los héroes. Inglaterra, Francia… no entraron a la guerra más que por la seguridad de sus propios culos amenazados, es más, Francia había prohibido el ingreso de judíos alemanes. Al menos así veía él las cosas.

…

Edie lo despertó para ir al colegio y, al igual que su padre aquella noche, le dijo que no hablara con nadie de todo lo sucedido anoche. A diferencia de otras veces, Erik pudo notar que ella estaba sonriendo de una forma distinta, no forzada.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó luego de dar un par de sorbos a su café de la mañana.

—Buenas noticias —afirmó—. ¿Recuerdas a los Xavier?

El muchacho arqueó una ceja sin entender.

—Vamos, fuiste a la escuela primaria con su hijo Charles.

—Pues no lo recuerdo —insistió él—. Al menos dime cómo eran o algo.

—El señor Xavier fue socio de tu padre en la empresa donde trabajaba antes. Esa que quebró en con la crisis en los años treinta, ¿ya te acuerdas? Tu padre lo ayudó a empezar de nuevo aunque sin ser socio directo.

—Ya recuerdo. Pero su hijo no iba conmigo a la escuela, iba a dos cursos menos que yo.

—Creí que fueron juntos… Olvida eso ahora, no es lo importante.

Edie miró a ambos lados y Erik cayó en la cuenta de que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y con las cortinas corridas.

—Escúchame bien, hijo. —Erik sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón con cada susurro de su madre. —No vamos a sentarnos a esperar a que llegue una citación para nosotros. Buscaremos un lugar seguro donde nadie nos encuentre, tendremos que escondernos y creo que el señor Xavier puede ser una gran ayuda.

—Mamá, hace tiempo que no hablas con él, ¿cómo sabes que podemos confiar? No puedes ponerlo a cargo de… nuestras vidas, lo meterías en problemas también.

Porque en tiempos de guerra cada uno cuida lo suyo y el miedo obligaba a abrir la boca y dar nombres, direcciones, todo. Erik apenas recordaba los rostros de la familia Xavier, no estaba seguro de poder confiarles la seguridad de su madre y la suya como si nada.

—Los conozco desde hace más tiempo del que crees —explicó la mujer—. No voy a dejarle tu seguridad a cualquiera, Erik. Por el momento es sólo un plan a medias, cuando el señor Xavier me confirme un par de cosas te contaré todo con detalles. Por el momento quédate al margen y disfruta como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque estaba pidiéndole algo prácticamente imposible en ese momento, Erik asintió con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa.

Continuó con su rutina yendo a clases, participando del club de ajedrez (porque tenían prohibido usar las canchas deportivas) y tratando de evitar al grupo de la juventud que parecía andar ensañado con él. No, no podía disfrutar nada de eso. No tenía con quien compartir algo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ni su crisis de fe, ni de cuánto extrañaba a su padre. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ser devorado por su propio caos.

Se llevaba relativamente bien con sus compañeros, pero se trataba de una especie de relación diplomática. No le apetecía reunirse para estudiar en grupo, ni salir a tomar un helado en la única tienda judía cercana.

Estaba asustado y eso lo ponía agresivo, pero al mismo tiempo se justificaba, diciéndose que era lo mejor pues cuando todos fuesen enviados a los campos de trabajo, no sentiría nostalgia por nada ni nadie.

…

Fue un domingo a la madruga. Edie entró a su habitación con una maleta y le dijo que se pusiera a organizar sus cosas. Las más importantes por un lado, las útiles por otro y que se olvidara del resto.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró semidormido.

—Haz lo que te dije —ordenó seria—, te iré explicando, pero ya no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Erik se frotó los ojos y comenzó a revolver sus cosas.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que tomar como importante o útil?

—Ropa, hijo. Ropa de invierno, de verano. Imagina que no volveremos aquí en mucho tiempo.

Puso por un lado sus camisas y camisetas mas nuevas, pantalones, calcetines, ropa interior, un par de zapatillas nuevas. Por otro lado, juntó algunos objetos personales, como el libro de Jakob, algunas fotografías y postales que había recibido, un cuaderno de hojas en blanco, pluma, etcétera.

—Alguien ya le ha consultado al señor Xavier la misma idea —fue explicando Edie mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar todo en la maleta—. Una pareja que ha escapado de Alemania por ideas políticas pero que también ha recibido una citación aquí. Xavier está en deuda con ellos y hace un mes arreglaron un escondite en el viejo sótano del edificio de su empresa.

¿Así que de verdad estaba dejando todo allí? Erik tragó despacio, sin saber cómo sentirse. Edie continuó.

—Estaremos allí hasta que… hasta que podamos. Tendremos que privarnos de muchas cosas, pero será mejor que estar aquí, a la espera de que venga la Gestapo o nos entregue alguien. No voy a quedarme aquí a esperar a que vengan por ti, hijo.

Erik vistió todas las prendas que pudo o no le quedaría espacio en la maleta. Edie le dijo que siguiera durmiendo un rato más hasta que llegara el señor Xavier en su auto y los llevara hasta el edificio. Le preguntó qué iba a pasar con los muebles de la casa y ella respondió que ya había dicho a los vecinos que había recibido una citación y estaba muy preocupada, así que cuando vieran que la casa seguía intacta y sin ellos, no habría nada que sospechar.

Claro, Erik no durmió nada. Su cerebro maquinaba todo tipo de situaciones y de riesgos. No podía imaginarse cómo iba a ser su nuevo estilo de vida en un sótano, cómo sería esa pareja. No podía imaginar que alguien de la zona segura como aparentemente era el señor Xavier, se arriesgara a ayudarlos.

A las nueve de la mañana dejaron la casa.

Para siempre.

* * *

**Nota: **el formato de me resulta incómodo tanto para publicar como para leer. Así que probablemente la continuación de este fanficy los demás, se publiquen primeramente en la cuenta de livejournal o de archive of our own (que están en mi perfil). La última página es muy cómoda para leer aunque esté en versión beta (de prueba), pero la recomiendo. El fandom de First Class en español necesita de ustedes en esa web.

Espero que esto no los moleste.

De antemano, gracias por leer.


End file.
